


I Heard You Were Bored

by Mm_Nice, nutellacourse



Series: Empress Meenah Oneshots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brainwashing, Bulges and Nooks, Cock Slut, Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, One Shot, Overstimulation, Power Play, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mm_Nice/pseuds/Mm_Nice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellacourse/pseuds/nutellacourse
Summary: Meenah is having a predictably boring day as Empress, when she receives a little present from her kismesis. She then does what anyone in her position would do.





	I Heard You Were Bored

Meenah sat on her throne, eyes starting to glaze over in boredom. It fucking sucked ruling a peaceful planet. Her gaze drifted to the door as it was opened. She narrowed her eyes, sitting up, as what appeared to be some kind of… cage was wheeled inside. It was covered in a sheet, so she couldn’t gauge what was inside. “The fuck is this?” She muttered, interest peaking. 

The cage’s escort shuffled some, pulling out a paper. “Your finest motherfucking majesty,” he read. “I have got for you the wickedest of low blooded motherfuckers.” 

She narrowed her eyes. 

“The motherfucker believes himself to be a fuck pet, and should be treated as such. In fact, he will accept nothing more. I hope you make use of this, and I hope it should shine to be a wonderful example of our prime system of culling. Yours- Kurloz Makara.” 

Meenah felt her face heat. She rushed off the throne, cape curling behind her as she stormed towards the cage. “Pull off the sheet,” she ordered. 

The troll did as asked. Inside, lay what Meenah first thought was a rust blood. The troll was basically naked, save for a scrap of gauzy fabric just barely covering up his crotch, and… a fucking leash. Of course. As the escort tugged the sheet off more fully, Meenah could see (in the new lighting) that the troll chained inside ran a lot hotter than just rust. His grubscars and freckles shown a bright, heretic red. So heretic, in fact, that Meenah was surprised that Kurloz hadn’t taken him for himself. She’d’ve thought for sure that the Clown Prince himself would love a sin blooded bitch praying for forgiveness. 

Meenah’s cheeks flushed darker and she snapped her head up to glare at the escort, “Send Makara my regards, now get out of my throne room.” She opened the cage door and glared at him until he left. 

Kankri stared up at her, squirming. 

Her lips parted, giving a steady exhale. “What he say about you true?” 

Kankri gave a quick nod. “I’m just a set of holes to fuck, mistress~” 

She leaned against one of the bars of the cage, running her tongue over her teeth. Wow. Kurloz really took his time with this one, didn’t he. She squatted down, running her fingers over his cheek. “You poor thing…” she muttered, a soft anger to her voice. She seemed to dismiss this sentiment, however, grabbing him by the leash and tugging him out of the cage. Kankri stumbled forward, climbing out of his cage and sitting by her feet, looking up at her with hazy eyes, “A-am I pretty enough to keep? M-master Kurloz said he wasn’t sure whether or not I was…” His whole body trembled and he gulped, “But I’m pretty, right? O-or at least I have some use that you can use me for? I’ll do anything that you want, for the rest of my lowblood life!” Red eyes seemed to brighten up at the thought and he grinned, letting out a slight giggle. “A-As long as I’m useful, t-then y-you can keep me right? I get to be kept? I don’t care where, I just want to be used lots. F-filled up like a good bucket.” Another laugh and he dragged his hand through his hair, limply dragging his other hand along thanks to the cuffs on his wrists.

Reaching over, Meenah examined the cuffs. It seems like Kurloz is still a big jokester, engraving them with their signs on it. The insides of the cuffs were padded, making sure that Kankri couldn’t hurt himself.

As Meenah inspected him, Kankri smiled up at her. She met his eye briefly, before sitting back in her throne. She chewed on her lip briefly, deciding it would be wrong to look a gift horse in the mouth. She beckoned him onto her lap. 

He perked up at the invitation, crawling up the throne. He sat on her thighs, breath noticeably hitched. 

Meenah lead her hand to rest on that little strip of fabric covering his crotch. She twined her fingers around one of the strings holding it together, snapping it easily. She followed suit with the other side, discarding the thing into a corner. Her eyebrows perked up as she noticed the little sheathe plug trapping his bulge. 

Kankri flushed, trembling, in hopes she’d remove it. Or… at the very least, touch it. 

Meenah rubbed her thumb over the nob, making Kankri roll his head back in ecstasy. She smirked, before drawing it out slowly. 

Kankri gasped, little moans and keens falling from his lips. 

Meenah threw the toy to the side, allowing that candy red bulge to slide into the open. 

Kankri shook in her grip, sweat beginning to slick his skin. He rocked his hips up and down as subtle as he could, unable to contain himself. 

Meenah gripped his hips, digging her fingers into his skin and growling out, “Did I say you could do that? You said you were my toy, so why are you acting like someone who’s even vaguely on the same level as me. You’re a pretty gift for me to have fun with, so stay still and let me get my rocks off.”

Kankri whimpered, his ears going down as he tilted his head up to bare his throat to her, “S-sorry, Mistress. I just, couldn’t stop myself. I thought I was being sneaky but I’m far..far...to stupid to do it subtly. Please, Mistress, teach me how to act...that way I can please you the best.” He whined and arched his back, leaning closer to her, “You should control me~”

Meenah nodded, giving an almost sickeningly sarcastic grin. “No shit.” She pulled her bulge out of her pants, his hips now as stiff as a board. She pulled his nook down onto her bulge, sighing as his heat seemed to engulf her. 

Kankri shuddered, nook already desperately slick with material. 

She leaned back in her throne, resting her hands behind her head.  _ “Now  _ you start moving those pretty little hips, alright?” 

Pretty. Kankri flushed at the complement, eyes going wide. He did as asked, bouncing up and down her shaft. “T-thank you, mistress!” 

She gave a short nod in acknowledgment, allowing herself to just relax and enjoy. She grinned and leaned back in her throne, tangling her hand in his hair, tugging gently at him to elicit sweet whimpers from his mouth, “Good boy, make me orgasm and fill up your heretic nook.”

Kankri moaned, hips twitching at the praise and the idea of getting filled up. His hands shakily moved to grip Meenah’s shoulders as he kept moving up and down on her bulge. He panted out and tilted his head back as he inhaled deeply, a sweet cherry smell starting to rise up from where Kankri’s bulge was.

She let out a moaning laugh and tangled her hand with his bulge, “Mhmm, got my own little scented candle huh? All I gotta do is get you hot and you start smelling like cherries, huh?” Another laugh and she tangled her hand further in his hair, knotting her fingers in his curls and yanking her head closer so she could bit down on his neck, sucking harshly and moaning out against his skin. Her shark teeth bit into his skin and just barely stopped before breaking skin.

Kankri’s back arched at the feeling and he moaned out, legs wrapping around Meenah’s waist. He was almost nonverbal at this point, the only things exiting his mouth being soft moans and slight yelps when the bulge thrashed inside of him.

Meenah’s gaze went hazy as she clutched him, bucking her hips more and more quickly. That haze soon faded, however, and was replaced with a sharp spark in her eye. She grit her teeth, breathing out a laugh as she made her bulge downright lash inside him. 

Kankri keened, throwing his head back. He could only mumble sweet nothings as Meenah played him like a fiddle. 

“Feel good?” She murmured, smirking. 

He nodded quickly, keening once more. 

She gave a soft chuckle, licking a trail up his neck. “You should see your face…” Her thumb swiped across his burning cheeks. She savored how slick he was from sweat. 

He managed another keen that sounded akin to  _ “Mistress~”  _ But it was clear he was past the point of annunciation. 

Meenah’s nails dug into his hips as she kept bucking into him, “You’re being such a good slut right now~” A breathy laugh as she swiped her tongue over the mark she had made, making Kankri shiver and gasped at the feeling. “Kurloz certainly worked his best on you.”

His eyes had rolled up slightly, eyelids fluttering in pleasure. All that dripped from his lips were moans of agreement as he nodded his head, unable to speak. Kankri ground his hips into hers, bulge writhing and curling around itself.

She tutted her tongue and squeezed the base of his bulge, “You better not orgasm without my permission, slut. You don’t want to get punished, now do you?” 

A squeak left his lips at the squeeze and he shook his head, whining out and throwing his arms around her shoulders, “N-nnnnn” Kankri attempted to say the word no.

She chuckled once more, shuddering. She kept her gaze locked on his expression as she took quick, long thrusts. 

It didn’t take a genius to tell it was driving him crazy. 

He stared into space, as if the stimulation he was receiving had left him completely and utterly dazed. 

Meenah took a quick gasp, grip going tight.  _ “Fuck…”  _ her bulge continued to wrythe inside him, earning more bucks and uncoordinated sounds. “You want my cum?” 

Kankri’s eyes drifted back to hers. His eyebrows tilted up, forming the most desperate and pathetic expression she’d ever seen. 

She gave a mock pout, her muscles tensing and untensing as she neared her peak. “Beg.” 

He opened his mouth, a high pitched keen escaping him. 

As erotic as that sound was, she wanted more. 

“P-p _ lease~!”  _ Kankri managed, the word barely audible.  _ “Please, mistress~!”  _

Meenah grinned and let her bulge twitch inside of him, “Keep going, slut. I wanna hear moor~” A soft chuckle and she moaned out as his nook tightened around her, “Keep begging.”

Kankri whimpered and keened again, shivering on top of her lap, “ _ M-mistresss~”  _ He slurred out, “ _ F-fill my heretic nook~”  _ Another high pitched keen and his bulge twitched as he shivered. 

She grinned and tangled her fingers around his bulge, “Good boy, you’re so obedient dearest~”

His eyes rolled up and he moaned out, panting, “F-fill~ p-please~”

Meenah grinned and bucked up into him, biting down on his neck as she finally achieved her orgasm. She gasped against his skin, eyes rolling up as slurry burst from her bulge.

He keened as his nook was flooded, finally going limp under her. 

Meenah took soft, shallow breaths as she slowly recovered. She pulled back, licking her lips, and slumped in her throne. 

Fuschia dribbled from his twitching nook, forming a small pool beneath him. 

Meenah smiled warmly, running a hand through his hair. “Cum.” 

His eyes popped open as he finally let himself go. Red squirted from his bulge, earning even more desperate noises. 

She smirked, wrapping her arms around him. She planted a kiss on his cheek, pressing her forehead to his neck. Her heart seemed to warm as it was filled with unadulterated affection. Definitely the best present she ever got. Standing up with Kankri still on her bulge, Meenah ordered one of the servants to clean the throne as she carried her new present up to her respite block. 

Slumping down on the bed, she chuckled and pet his head, “Who’s my good boy?”

Kankri grinned and just barely opened his eyes, purring out, “M-me~” A drunken chuckle and he nuzzled into her neck, kissing at it and purring in his arms, “Good boy~” Another chuckle and he cuddled up to her. 

Her cheeks flushed slightly, and she rolled over in the bed, letting Kankri lie on her chest as she relaxed against the mattress.


End file.
